<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Off by ArgyleMN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691735">A Little Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleMN/pseuds/ArgyleMN'>ArgyleMN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleMN/pseuds/ArgyleMN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie quickly regrets offering up a favor for Bryce. Set just over a year after the end of Open Heart book 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it looking?”</p><p>“Fine,” Cassie said, tilting her head to the side and running a comb through his hair once again.</p><p>“Let me see it,” Bryce said, holding his hand out expectantly for the mirror.</p><p>“No way, not until I’m finished,” she replied, picking up the scissors and trimming the ends off to the side.</p><p>“Cassie, you gotta let me see what you’re doing,” he whined, twisting to try and catch a glimpse in the mirror behind him.</p><p>“Can you just calm down for three seconds? I’m telling you, it will look fine when I’m done with it unless you keep squirming.”</p><p>Bryce huffed, but he crossed his arms and sat still on the stool Cassie had brought into the bathroom. When Bryce had come over, all in a funk because he’d found out he was presenting at the surgery Morbidity and Mortality conference this week, and he wouldn’t have time to get his hair cut, Cassie had offered to give him a trim. She’d cut her own bangs often, and both she and Sienna had taken to cutting each other’s hair when schedules got crazy over the past couple of years.</p><p>But she should have known that Bryce would be a complete diva about the whole thing. She was actually kind of surprised he’d agreed to let her near his precious hair with the way he was acting, constantly questioning her every move and wanting to check on her progress every minute or so. It’s why she’d forced him to face away from the mirror after he provided a lot of insufferable feedback at the start of the trim.</p><p>True to form, Bryce sat still for all of two more minutes before he started up again, “Cassie, it’s making me really nervous that you aren’t letting me see what’s going on here.”</p><p>“You are such a baby about this,” said Cassie, shaking her head as she combed through his hair again, “You could have just told me ‘no’ if you didn’t trust me.”</p><p>“I trust you just fine,” Bryce ground out, his jaw clenched in clear anxiety, “It’s just, it’s my <em>hair</em>.”</p><p>“Right, it’s just hair. It’ll grow out eventually.”</p><p>“Not helping, Cass,” Bryce said with a sigh.</p><p>Cassie walked around and crouched down in front of Bryce, scissors and comb clutched tightly in her hand. “Bryce, I offered this up as a favor. You were the one all flustered because you were going to look, and I quote, ‘sloppy’ at M&amp;M.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I told you I’d cut Sienna’s hair before, and you told me that you wanted me to cut your hair based on that knowledge.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>, Cassie.”</p><p>“I’m just giving you a little trim. I promise it isn’t going to look bad. So I need you to calm down, otherwise I’m not going to finish, and you can present at M&amp;M with half of a haircut.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m kind of… particular about my hair.”</p><p>“You don’t say,” Cassie said with a laugh, standing back up and walking back behind Bryce, “Now tip your chin down for me.” Bryce let out a sigh and complied, looking down at the bathroom floor. “You know,” she added after a few seconds, “you aren’t the only one here who has a vested interest in this haircut turning out good.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“I happen to be quite a fan of <em>this</em>,” she said, dragging her fingers through his hair before combing in straight again.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Care to show me how big a fan you are?” Bryce said, jerking his head up and twisting around to give her a wink.</p><p>“Maybe later,” she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, “If you actually listen to me and… Keep. Still.” With that, Cassie pushed Bryce’s head back down.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, the snark evident in his tone. Cassie just chuckled, and got back to the task at hand. Bryce was well behaved for nearly three minutes before he spoke again.</p><p>“How’re things going back there?”</p><p>“Bryce, I <em>swear </em>to God!”</p><p>“Sorry! I trust you, I promise!” he called out, throwing his hand up in mock surrender, “Just… carry on.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>